Crash Landing
by gojiratoho25
Summary: After a battle against a being that is not seen, Zero the Grovyle and Maia the Kirlia find their plane-like vehicle crashed on an island. Can their friends find them, or will they be stuck forever. First Grovyle/Kirlia story that on the sight that I've seen. Until clarified, will call this shipping "LeafEmotionshipping". Enjoy. R&R.


Ray Tanaka: Hey everyone! I got a new story for you, and this is a Pokemon story!

Victini: So what is this story about?

Mew: Yeah, what is it about?

Ray: Well, this is a Grovyle and Kirlia kind-of romance/action story.

Pikachu: Is there a shipping name for that?

Ray: I haven't found it yet, so I'll just call this "LeafEmotionShipping". That is, until someone tells me differently.

Victini: The author doesn't own Pokemon. He does, however, own the creature called Tyrannogon, which is only mentioned.

* * *

On an uncharted island, a plane-like vehicle lies crashed on the ground with one of its wings ripped off and the back of the vehicle is covered in a minimal amount of debris. For half of a minute, nothing happens.

Suddenly, the cockpit opens and revealing a Grovyle and Kirlia, both wearing blue jumpsuits and grey pilot helmets. Both quickly get out before they take their helmets off, then the Grovyle takes out a pair of binoculars and starts to scan the horizon.

"See anything, Zero?" The Kirlia asks her copilot, while she takes out a Colt Revolver and checks to make sure that it's ready for any threat.

"I see Tyrannogon and the rest of our allies," the Grovyle states, "I don't know if they know that we're here, Maia."

Maia sighs, as she goes to the middle of the plane-like vehicle and opens a hatch that reveals a M1 Garand, a few belts lined with bullets, some camping equipment, a medical kit, a few towels, some canned food, a Colt Revolver, a flare gun, some flares, and some fresh clothes.

"Hey, Zero," Maia says, "We may want to set up camp just in case our friends don't find us by nightfall."

"I'll set up the tent," Zero tells his copilot as he goes to the hatch, "Why don't you go find a place to wash up."

"That sounds good to me," Maia answers as she takes some new clothes and a towel out of the compartment, "I'll just take a few minutes."

As Maia leaves the area to find a lake or a river, Zero takes out the camping equipment, the M1 Garand, the Colt Revolver, the belts lined with bullets, the flare gun, and the flares from the compartment. Quickly placing all the gear on the ground near the plane-like vehicle, the grovyle takes the tent and separates the parts from each other.

* * *

Meanwhile, Maia is in a flowing river cleaning herself from the sweat on her body. As she cleans her arms, her mind begins to wonder about her copilot and the voice in her mind was getting on her nerve.

"**Come on, emit it. You enjoy his company, and you have the hot's for him. Why can't you tell him that?**"

"_Are you going off those romance movies,_" Maia thinks to herself, "_I don't want to tell him yet, I don't know if he will reject me or not._"

"**You two lovebirds have been together for six months, and yet you really think that he will reject your feeling towards him. You really think he's going to reject you after that incident with the Charmeleon just a few weeks ago?**"

"_I really don't want to talk about it anymore,_" Maia answers in her mind.

"**Suit yourself.**"

As the battle with her mind ends, Maia leaves the river and grabs her towel as she begins to dry herself off. Now, it was true that she did like Zero, as in like-like, and that he has been her boyfriend for six months. It's just Maia wasn't sure if she should tell her boyfriend, in fear of rejection.

After she finishes drying herself off, she grabs the fresh clothes and begins to put them on.

* * *

Back with Zero, the grovyle was almost done setting up the tent as the kirlia pops into his mind and the voice in his mind comes out.

"**You know that you need to tell her your feelings, right?**"

"_I thought we've talked about this,_" Zero thinks to himself, "_She's my girlfriend, and I DO love her, but I don't know if I can confidently tell her my feelings._"

"**Even after what that Charmeleon did a few weeks ago? I know that impressed her, and that Charmeleon deserved what you did to him.**"

"_No one treats her like that,_" Zero agrees with the voice, "_I still can't believe the Charmeleon, a rookie pilot, was trying to be a bully to more experienced pilots._"

In his mind, Zero quickly thinks back to that incident with the Charmeleon.

* * *

_**Flashback**_

"_How can you two be more experienced pilots, because that's pathetic!"_

_Maia and Zero, both in their jumpsuits, were passing a corridor, when they both looked down it to find a Charmeleon in front of a Raichu and a Quilava, with all three of them in blue jumpsuits._

"_How could you insult us like that?" The Quilava asks the fire-type bully._

"_We're not pathetic!" The Raichu states at the Charmeleon, who just laughs._

"_Really, than why are you two cowering right now?" The dragon-like pokemon asks mockingly._

_Maia began walking down the corridor, while Zero stayed in place. No sense in getting involved, since if the grovyle confronts the charmeleon, well all hell breaks loose._

"_Hey," Maia says, gaining the attention of the Charmeleon, "What's your name?"_

"_Doug."_

"_Well, Doug, I don't think you should be looking down on them," Maia tells the charmeleon, "You owe both these experienced pilots an apology."_

"_Well, I got something to tell you." Doug states, then he did something that nearly tipped Zero over the edge:_

_Doug raised his right hand in a fist and punches Maia in the face. As Maia falls backwards, Zero quickly runs up and catches her. And that's when he noticed that her nose was bleeding._

"_Why don't you shut your trap, because I don't want to hear your ****?!" Doug shouts at the kirlia as he turns around, which was the last straw for Zero._

_After helping Maia up, Zero goes over and grabs the charmeleon's left shoulder. Turning the fire-type around, Zero quickly delivers a left hook into Doug's face, drawing blood from his nose._

"_Doug, you just made your last mistake," Zero growls, "No one, and I mean no one, harms or insults my friend."_

_The charmeleon throws his right fist at the grovyle, who quickly turns as he catches the fire-types arm and then hits Doug's face with his left elbow three times. As the fire-type's blood starts to stain the grovyle's jumpsuit, Zero quickly turns around and then knees Doug right between his legs._

_Doug falls onto his knees grabbing his crotch, as Zero stands over him._

"_Now, I want you to do me one thing," Zero says to the fire-type, "Apologize to these two pilots and my friend. NOW."_

"_Sorry…Mr. Raichu and Mr. Quilava…" Doug says as he tries not to show pain, "Sorry…Miss Kirlia…"_

_As the Raichu and Quilava get to the charmeleon's side and help him to the medical bay, Zero goes over to Maia. His mood lightens when Zero sees her smile and that her nose has stopped bleeding, for the moment._

"_You okay, Maia?"_

"_Yeah, I am," the kirlia nods, "Thank you for standing up for me."_

"_What are friends for?"_

_**End Flashback**_

* * *

"**So you won't tell her your feelings?**"

"_Not right now,_" Zero thinks to himself as he finishes the tent.

"**Alright, I'll leave you alone.**"

As the voice in his head leaves Zero to his own thoughts, Maia returns from her short bath holding her jumpsuit and towel folded up in her arms. Instead of her blue jumpsuit, she is wearing a tan shirt and blue jeans, with her tutu forming a sort-of skirt over her pants.

"Hey, Zero," the kirlia tells her copilot, who turns to look at her, "Why don't you go wash up while I make the fire?"

"Sounds great," the grovyle says before grabbing some fresh clothes and a towel. "Say, where did you wash up?"

"I found a river about fifty feet in that direction," Maia tells Zero, pointing in the direction she came from.

With a quick "Thanks", Zero starts walking in the direction that Maia directed him to while the kirlia started to search the area surrounding their crashed vehicle for any sticks and rocks.

* * *

About five miles away from the island, a few patrol ships are sailing through the ocean while the hands on deck look though their binoculars for their missing pilots.

"See anything, sailors?" A shiny Manectric shouts from the control room of one of the ships.

"All I see is an island, sir!" A Prinplup shouts from the right side of the ship.

"I don't see anything, sir!" A Greninja shouts from the left side of the ship.

"No sign of them, sir!" A Quagsire shouts from the front of the ship.

"Stay on alert, sailors!" The shiny Manectric shouts to the lookouts, before turning to the Zangoose at the wheel and asks, "What do we do, captain?"

"I have been near these parts before," the Zangoose answers, "But if I was a betting man, I would say they are either on that island or at the bottom of the ocean."

"Should we check the island, captain?" The shiny Manectric asks.

"I don't think that could help if they are there," the Zangoose says, "We wouldn't make it back to the rest of the fleet before nightfall, and we've already used up half our tank."

"Should I get our position so that a helicopter could be sent in the morning, sir?" A Sneasel asks from behind the other two pokemon.

"Good call, private," the shiny Manectric says.

"I agree," the Zangoose inputs, "Private, record our position for a rescue helicopter."

"Sir, yes, sir!" The Sneasel states, before looking at the coordinates and writing them down for future reference.

* * *

_**Later that night…**_

As Maia sits near the campfire that has a cooking pot over it, Zero walks over to her and sits down. Instead of his blue jumpsuit, the grovyle is wearing camo pants and a tan shirt.

"You feeling alright, Maia?" Zero asks his copilot.

"Yeah, I am," Maia answers nervously, "How long before this Oran Soup is ready?"

"I would give it four more minutes," the grovyle responds, "At least this is better than that instant meal grub that the army and marines eat."

"Yeah, I know what you-" Maia starts, before a low growl interrupts them. Looking around them, the two pilots get up before the kirlia and the grovyle pull out their Colt Revolver. Zero steps towards the tree line, and is suddenly knocked down by a Velociraptor!

The dinosaur bites down on the grovyle's left shoulder, causing a pain of cry to escape his lips and blood to come from his shoulder. Fortunately, Maia fires her gun twice and strikes the dinosaur's body. The Velociraptor falls over onto its side dead.

"Zero, are you alright!?" The kirlia shouts, as she helps the grovyle up.

"I'm fine for now," Zero says as he looks at the tree line, "But I don't think we're out of the woods yet."

Sure enough, a pack of seventeen other Velociraptors walk from the tree line toward the two pilots. Zero quickly grabs the flare gun before placing a green flare into the gun and the grovyle points the gun into the air before firing it.

* * *

Four miles out from the island, a military patrol ship and a destroyer with an Apache helicopter on deck are continuing the search with their sailors on the lookout.

"Captain, green flare over that island!" A Marshtomp shouts to helm. In the helm, an Empoleon goes to the back and shouts down to a familiar Raichu and Quilava, "Ash, Blaze! Get in the Apache and find them, hurry!"

Both Ash the Raichu and Blaze the Quilava get into the cockpit of the Apache helicopter and start the engines up.

* * *

Zero quickly places another flare into the gun and aims it at a raptor. He quickly fires the flare and lands a hit on the Velociraptor, burning its chest and killing it. Maia fires a few shots from her Colt Revolver at another raptor and kills that Velociraptor.

Ditching the flare gun, Zero grabs the M1 Garand and aims it at the raptors. Quickly pulling the trigger, the grovyle kills two raptors with five bullets and tries to fire another round, when the rifle suddenly jams.

Placing the M1 Garand on the ground and getting his Colt Revolver out again, the grovyle decides to do one last thing before they dies.

"Hey, Maia," Zero tells his copilot, "Before we die, there's one thing I want to tell you."

"Same with me, Zero," Maia replies, "I…I love you, Zero!"

After a few seconds of silence, Zero says, "I love you too, Maia."

The Velociraptor pack, now of thirteen members, circles the two pilots and prepares to make the kill strike when suddenly a light shines on the Velociraptor pack and the two pilots.

"Maia, get down!" Zero shouts, as the two get down to the ground just as a sharp noise is heard and three raptors are killed with holes blown in them. The rest of the Velociraptor pack starts running back to the tree line, as two other raptors are filled with lead.

As Zero and Maia get to their knees, an Apache helicopter lands in the clearing about five feet from the campsite.

"Looks like we've been found," Maia says, "I almost thought we were going to die."

"But we didn't," Zero replies, before getting his face close to hers and the two of them kissed.

"Captain, this is Ash," the Raichu says on the radio, "We've found them, I repeat, we've found them!"

* * *

Ray Tanaka: Well, I just want to say that this is my first story like this.

Zero the Grovyle: I think you did it okay.

Maia the Kirlia: Yeah, and thanks for not killing us.

Ray: No problem!

Lead Velociraptor with pack behind him: What about us!?

Ray, Zero, Maia: Raptors! (Ray, Zero, and Maia fires their Blaster Carbine, Colt Revolvers, and M1 Garand at the Raptors respectively)


End file.
